Donkey Kong's Birthday Bash
by PeachToadCutie
Summary: It's Donkey Kong's 30th birthday, and he's inviting all his Mario and Super Smash Brothers friends to his big birthday bash. With his best friend Diddy at his side, nothing can go wrong! But will they all get along, or will Donkey Kong be left party pooped?
1. Birthday bummer

Donkey Kong's Birthday Bash

**Author's note: Hi, all! Welcome to another one of my awesome stories! I have been taking a break on Love and Games, since I have… writer's block! Dun, dun, dun! Anyway, I'm not sure if you all knew it or not, but Donkey Kong's birthday was August 31****st****. So, in honor of his 30****th**** birthday, I've decided to write a little story on it. Here goes!**

1/Birthday bummer

It was a very peaceful day on D.K. Island. Donkey Kong, and his best friend Diddy, were at their tree house, discussing DK's upcoming birthday. "I'm so excited, Diddy!" the big Kong exclaimed. "Yeah, I know!" Diddy sounded a little irritated. All week, Donkey had been blabbing about his birthday. Once, Diddy was on the toilet, and Donkey Kong bust the door down, and said, "My birthday's in two more days!"

And then, he had bumped into Toad and Yoshi of Yoshi's Island and Toad Town, Mushroom Kingdom. The best friends were going fishing. Also, they were trying to catch the biggest, baddest, most meanest cheep-cheep ever: Old Long John. Yoshi and Toad were out in the water, trying to find him. "Do ya see him, Yoshi?" Toad had asked. "Nope. Not yet, little buddy!" "Darn!" The friends were out there for a good forty-five minutes, when they saw something moving.

_Could this be him_? Well, they got their answer. Donkey Kong had leaped out the water, and was wrestling Old Long John. Toad and Yoshi just sat in their little boat, praying Donkey would go away. But, Donkey Kong ripped Old Long John's head off. He tossed it in a nearby garbage can, and was off. Toad and Yoshi had just stood there, with their mouths wide open.

Now it was Thursday. DK's birthday was tomorrow, and Diddy couldn't be happier. He was sitting in a hammock, when he realized something. _I don't have a present for the big ape!_ Diddy decided to go to the Mushroom Kingdom Mega Mall to buy Donkey Kong's present. So, he told him a little white lie. "Hey, Donkey Kong. I'm gonna head on over to the Mushroom Kingdom, to play some baseball. _Don't_ wait up!" And with that, Diddy was gone.

"I wonder who he's playing baseball with?" Donkey Kong said. Donkey Kong was playing on his bongos, when he heard a high pitched chirping noise. "Hmm?" It was coming from his iPhone 4S. He pulled it out, and saw he had a new message. It was from Nana. "Nana texted me? I wonder why." Nana was a cool girl, who _loved_ mountain climbing. She, and her twin brother, Popo, were the best mountain climbers in the world!

They were also inseparable. Solid Snake, another friend of Donkey Kong, had told him and a bunch of his other friends, that Popo and Nana would die without the other. Donkey Kong thought that was creepy. Wario, another one of his friends, thought that was stupid. Princess Peach, a good friend of Donkey Kong, thought it was super cute they'd do that. "If I had a twin, and they left, I know _I _would die!" she had said.

Donkey Kong knew for sure he would invite those five to his party. Donkey Kong dialed Nana's number.

Nana: Hello?

DK: Hey, Nana! How's it going?

Nana: Oh, Donkey Kong! Hi! I'm doing good, thanks for asking!

DK: You're welcome!

Nana: So, how are _you_ doing, pal?

DK: Great!

Nana: I know you're birthday's tomorrow! I'm so excited to come to your party. And I got a present that will… err… knock your… tie off?

DK: …

Nana: 0_0

DK: Got you!

Nana: Oh! Good one! I was gonna say knock your socks off, but you don't _wear_ socks! Ha!

DK: Yeah! Anyway, see ya there!

Nana: See ya later, alligator!

DK: (:

Nana: (⌒▽⌒)

Donkey Kong and Nana hung up. Donkey was just so excited! He wanted today to end, so that his birthday could come. "Maybe if I send out my party invitations, I'll calm down!" Donkey Kong began to write invites, making them very creative and fun. As the mountain ape sent out the last invitation, he let out a yawn. He climbed in his hammock, turned out the lights, and drifted off to sleep.

**Well, there's chapter one! Chapter two should be up tomorrow. Please review this story! Thanks! PeachToadCutie out!**


	2. Party Poopers

**Author's note: Hey, everyone! Welcome to another exciting chapter of Donkey Kong's Birthday Bash! I've posted this story yesterday, and in less than twenty-four hours, it's gotten three reviews! Those awesome people are: my best friend yoshikirbykid, Fezzes64, and AwesomeAlly, who unfortunately doesn't have an account. Well, here goes!**

2/Party Poopers

It was Friday morning. Donkey Kong slowly opened his brown eyes, and looked at the clock. It read 8:42. And that is where he came to the sudden realization. "IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" Diddy, who was sleeping nearby, practically fell out his bed. "Grr…." He muttered. The chimpanzee was about to give his uncle a piece of his mind, when he stopped. _It's his birthday! I should just drop it, and let him have his fun._ Diddy walked over to Donkey Kong, and spoke. "Happy birthday, DK!" Donkey Kong gave Diddy a death hug. "Thanks, Diddy!"

There was a knock on the door. Before anyone could get it, the person walked in. "Happy birthday, donkey dude!" It was Funky Kong. He looked over at Diddy, whom Donkey Kong still had in his grasp. "Help. Me." is what he mouthed. Funky Kong helped his son. "Thanks!" Diddy said, and glared angrily at Donkey Kong, who was now washing his hair.

"Well, I just wanted to stop by, and say happy birthday to my bro!" "So… happy birthday!" And with that, Funky walked out. Unfortunately, he fell out the tree house. Turns out that Donkey had gotten rid of the ladder, and replaced it with a slide. Diddy ran over to Funky. "Are you okay, dad?" the young Kong asked. "I think I need medical treatment!" he murmured. "Don't worry, Funky! I was on my way over to the hospital, and needed a check up. You can go with me!" Everyone turned, and saw Candy Kong, Donkey Kong's girlfriend. She helped him up, and they walked (or limped, in Funky Kong's case!) away. Diddy sighed, and did a face palm. Then, he sat down on the ground.

Meanwhile, in Hyrule, a warrior named Link was talking to his fairy, Navi. "Hey, listen!" Navi said. Link was too busy listening to music on his iPod, and couldn't hear the little blue fairy. Navi repeated herself. "Hey, listen!" Nothing. Finally, she decided to do what she did best: annoying the heck out of people. "Hey, listen! Hey, listen! Hey, listen! Hey, listen!" Unfortunately, Link had his music turned down, and he could hear every last word. Finally, he lost it and began to yell. "WHAT! WHAT DO YOU WANT, YOU ANNOYING ASS BLUE BITCH?!"

Navi looked at Link, and said, "Hi!"

Link pulled out his sword, and stabbed himself with it.

It was now 6:00 pm. Donkey Kong's guests would be arriving in an hour. He got a call from his cell phone. He answered it.

DK: Hello?

Link: Hey, Donkey Kong!

DK: Hi, Link! What are you doing?

Link: Lying down on a hospital bed.

DK: 0_0

Link: Um… I stabbed myself with my sword.

DK: Why would you do that?

Link: Because Navi was annoying the hell out of me!

Navi: Hey, Link! I brought you some soup! Now you can feel better, and play with me! Drink it! Drink it! Drink it!

Drink it! Drink it! Drink it! Drink it! Drink it! Drink-

Link: SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE, WOMAN!

Navi: …

Link: Uh…

Navi: Okay! Have fun!

Link: Annoying little cunt!

DK: So, you're all right, right? Right?!

Link: Unfortunately, the doctor said I have to stay in bed for a week. So, no. I can't come. I'm sorry.

DK: Oh. Well hope you get better. Bye.

Link: Bye.

Donkey Kong felt sad that Link wasn't coming to his party. But he decided to think positive. He was just about to put his phone down, when it rang again.

DK: Hello?

Peach: Hiya, Donkey Kong!

DK: Hello, Peach!

Peach: Happy birthday!

DK: Thanks! You're too kind!

Peach: Stop it! You're making me blush! (≧

≦)

DK: Oh, Peach!

Peach: That reminds me! I… kinda need to tell you something. About the party.

DK: Yes?

Peach: I… can't go. I'm really sorry!

DK: Oh no, not you, too!

Peach: I'm at the hospital right now. I'm operating on a patient. Sorry!

DK: Is Mario helping you?

Peach: Yes.

DK: So, I'm guessing that means he can't go, either?

Peach: Yeah.

DK:

Peach: I'm sorry I made you sad, Donkey Kong! I just… can't go! Wah!

DK: Don't cry, Peach. I understand.

Peach: Okay. I gotta hang up. Bye bye, Donkey Kong.

DK: See you.

"Well, Peach, Link and Mario can't go! At least the rest can go." Donkey Kong got calls from Nana, Jiggly Puff, a pink balloon Pokémon, Zelda, Peach's best friend, Link's wife, and ruler of Hyrule, Captain Falcon, legendary F-Zero racer, Meta Knight, a swordsman, Samus Aran, world known bounty hunter, Wario, and Snake, all saying they couldn't go. Nana was too busy finding a dress for the party, Jiggly Puff couldn't find her house key, and was stuck in her house. Zelda was at a poetry meeting with Meta Knight, Captain Falcon was too busy pretending to be a dog, and chase people, Samus didn't like parties, and Wario and Snake weren't going, since Samus wasn't going. "And Peach!" Wario had said.

Donkey Kong was very disappointed. And his party was due to start in an hour. He walked over to his hammock and laid down. Diddy stood next to him. "Oh, Diddy." the big gorilla said. "What am I going to do?"

**Poor, Donkey Kong! What is he going to do? Stuck in a dilemma like that! Anyway, I know this is off topic, but I will start posting chapters of Love and Games next week! Yay! I also put up a poll on my profile page. After Love and Games is done, I won't be posting a new Mario story. I'm gonna work on a story for the Ice Climbers. After **_**that's**_** done, I will work on another Mario story. But I need your help. I don't know who the two main characters should be! So, I listed 35 Mario characters. You guys vote for the two characters who **_**you **_**want to be the main characters. I'll shut the poll down in a couple months. The two characters with the most votes will get the parts! Even if you didn't read L&G, please vote! So what are you waiting for? Start voting! Also, please review this story! Thanks! PeachToadCutie out!**


End file.
